


sick

by Fan4life



Series: Jackrabbit-of good times and bad [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4life/pseuds/Fan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby bunny lukas is having a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> Sry for fail Russian accent..*sniffle*

As it turned out...Jack had taken care of the kit. He'd named it and fed it and cared for it as he would have a child. Which was why it had come to everyone's surprise when hed shown up at the workshop crying and holding an obviously ill Lukas.

"North! Something's wrong with Lukas." He cried, as he flew into the room knocking over Phil.

"Calm down comrade! What is issue?"North said setting down the toy he was working on and stepping towards the boy.

"Its Lukas! I think he's sick. He's been shaking and he's so warm and you can feel his muscles twitching or something! Please you have the best knowledge of healing of anyone i know!" Jack replied,eyes begging for any type of help.

"What of Bunny? Has he been asked?"North responded. Animals weren't exactly his forte when it came to healing, there had been the occasional yeti but for the most part they hardly needed him.

"Its Easter North! He's not home and if he was hed be too far gone to even listen let alone help! Please north you've got to try something!"By this point Jack was beggining to feel desperate.

"Alright. I help. Come, we go to infirmary. Phil, get Bunny and tell him of situation." With that north pulled jack away to the infirmary, and left the still highly confused Yeti to his task.

**Author's Note:**

> Should. Continue this as one story or leave the rest for another time?


End file.
